Cultural and Anthropological References
Throughout the show, Brennan, as an anthropologist, makes various references regarding anthropology, tribes and cultures. ! Incomplete Season 1 1.02 *Talaq ("In Muslim law it's a method of divorce called talaq") 1.06 *Aztec 1.17 *Navajo *Mongolians *Bedouins *Himba 1.18 *Blackbeard 1.19 *Voodoo and particularly Louisiana Voodoo Season 2 2.07 * Beauty Pageant 2.16 *Chinese Ghost Marriage Season 3 Season 4 4.12 * Conjoined Twins 4.17 * Pregnancy Pacts of the Mosuo * This Episode is Based on a True Story. 4.18 * Dr. Brennan refrences Mohawk: "The Mohawk Indians have a saying that when a child falls in the rapids, the one who rescues her will share in her new life forever". Season 5 5.03 *The Amish People 5.05 *Mummies *Curse of the pharaohs 5.07 *Dwarf *Lepricon 5.09 *Bones refers to sporting events in Ancient Egypt Season 6 6.01 * Bones mentions how the Alfur people of Micronesia value daughters more than sons, while looking for evidence of early man. * Booth was in Afghanistan. 6.10 * Bones mentions the Nyau in Malawi wear hyena bones as status symbols 6.12 * Bones says that corn was a very important aspect of life in the Aztec period, and refers to Nixtamalization * Bones says she understand the practicality of polygamic marriage, and mentiones it was practiced in a tribe in Paupa New Guinea, although she doesn't specify which one. ** Marriage in Papua New Guinea ** Kokop Village ** Polygamy 6.14 * Valentine's Day History * Coco Chanel popularized the tan for the first time back in the 1920s * Bones mentiones President Jame Polk was the first president to have his photograph taken in 1849 * Oregon was accepted into the Union in 1859. * Alexander Graham Bell applied for his telephone patent on the 14th. * Valentine's Day Massacre. * Bones compares a suspect to the character of Heathcliff of Wuthering Heights. 6.16 * Crimean- Congo Hemorrhagic Fever. * Human Trafficking in Albania. * 6.23 * The Zuni People believed that labor could be hastened by silence. Season 7 7.01 * When asked by Booth to be careful not to get so physically involved while in the field, Bones says that "for centuries, pregnant women have been carrying bales of hay, jugs of water on their heads and then squatting in the fields to have their children". * She later says "squatting is a great position to give birth", it is also accepted in many South American and African Native Societies. * Bones says that in Iroquis society, the men who impregnated women moved in with them", and adds she has done extensive research on the Iroquis, women controlled society, owned all the property. 7.04 * According to Bones, the Buddhists believe that anger only brings more anger. * The Buddhist Wheel of Life. * Gunnar the Angry * Viking Funeral * Tribes in Costa Rica: Boruca, Bribri, Ngabe, Maleku, Naso... 7.06 * Bones mentions that John Wilkes Booth was secretly a member of the Knights of the Golden Circle. * Bones: "The Dani of New Guinea defeated the Amungme tribesmen, the Dani valued the huts of their vanquished enemy as symbols of their mightiness". 7.07 * Anthropology of Jails: Bones refutes Booth's fears by saying that prisoners wouldn't hurt a child (she is pregnant) because it's one of their strongest taboos. * Bones questions the safety of birth in hospital, and prefers a home birth./ home birth. * Bones says that children who grow up on farms develope fewer allergies. 7.08 * The Norse Warriors were frequent cross dressers. / see this study * Krishna was depicted as having blue skin * 7.09 * The Ancient Egyptians used self-adornment * Scalping * 7.10 * Cinderella/ anthropology of fairy tales * Sibling Rivlary / example Season 8 8.06 *September Eleven 8.17 *Vanuatu Season 9 Category:Lists